Klan Dzikich Młotów
Kurdran Wildhammer |Pozostali przywódcy = Falstad Wildhammer |Członkowie = |Rasy = Krasnoludy |Klasy = Jeździec gryfów Barbarzyńca Druid Łowca Szaman Wojownik Wojownik Wiatru Jeździec Wiatru |Stolica = Grim Batol (dawniej) Szczyt Aerie |Baza działań = Lordaeron Khaz Modan |Obszar działań = Ostępy Wyżyny Zmierzchu (dawniej) |Główny język = Krasnoludzki Wspólny |Pozostałe języki = Gnomi gobliński orczy thalassiański Zandali |Przynależność = Stare Przymierze (dawniej) Nowe Przymierze Niezależni |Ojczysty świat = Azeroth |Kwatermistrz = Craw MacGraw |Status = istnieje |Sojusznicy = Klan Miedziobrodych Klan Czarnorytnych |Pokój = Królestwo Burzogrodu Wysokie Elfy |Wojna = Leśne Trolle Plaga Stara Horda (dawniej) Nowa Horda Opuszczeni |Data założenia = 230 BDP |Sztandar = WildhammerTabard.jpg }} Klan Wildhammerów obecnie skupia się głównie w Ostępach oraz na Wyżynach Zmierzchu, chociaż wielu jego przedstawicieli można również spotkać w Kalimdorze i Outland. Jako nowi członkowie Przymierza, Wildhammerzy stali się wrogami Hordy. Są oni krasnoludami ze wzgórz lub gór. W swojej historii założyli trzy królestwa. Znani z silnej więzi z gryfami, traktują te zwierzęta jako równe sobie, a nie jako wierzchowce bitewne, które pozwoliły odnieść wiele sukcesów w Drugiej i Trzeciej Wojnie. Głęboko również cenią naturę oraz darzą szczególną estymą filozofię szamańską. Członkowie klanu nazywają siebie krasnoludami Wildhammer, dzikimi krasnoludami lub krasnoludami Aerie. Opis :Wildhammerzy znani są ze swojej odwagi graniczącej z brawurą, jak i niezrównanych umiejętności w szkoleniu gryfów. Po utracie swej ojczyzny Grim Batol na skutek klątwy Ciemnego Żelaza, założyli osiedla wokół Wyżyn Zmierzchu. Wildhammerzy są dzicy i nieokiełznani, skłonni do ucztowania, szamanizmu oraz aktów odwagi (i głupoty). Odrzucają nowinki technologiczne na rzecz magii natury i prostej broni, w tym słynnych burzomłotów. Są oni znani w całym Azeroth z unikalnego związku z gryfami. Traktują te dumne stworzenia jako równe sobie, a nie jako wierzchowce czy chowańce. Gryfy doceniają respekt ze strony swego jeźdźca i odwzajemniają go niezachwianą lojalnością. Dzięki tej więzi powstali najbardziej znani z Wildhammerów: jeźdźcy gryfów, herosi Drugiej i Trzeciej Wojny. Wildhammerzy to nieustraszeni wojownicy, wieczni wrogowie zła. Panują nad niebem z grzbietu gryfów, by walczyć z podłymi stworzeniami, jak harpie, czarne smoki czy nienaturalne machiny, jak goblińskie zeppeliny. Są lekko ksenofobiczni, bazując niemal wyłącznie na gryfach i magii natury. Są zdystansowani, a nawet nieufni wobec przedstawicieli innych ras. Mimo swej natury nigdy nie wahają się przyjść swoim przyjaciołom z pomocą. Fanatyczne zamiłowanie do archeologii, które zawładnęło krasnoludami z Ironforge, nie dotknęło Wildhammerów. Być może pochodzą od tych dziwnych tytanów - co to zmieni? Oni żyją teraźniejszością i nie grzebią w przeszłości. Ambiwalentny stosunek do dziedzictwa odcina im dostęp do odkryć braci z Ironforge, lecz braki nadrabiają męstwem, determinacją i nieustraszonym duchem. Historia thumb|Wildhammerski [[Gryphon rider|jeździec gryfów z czasów Drugiej Wojny]] Podobnie jak wszystkie krasnoludy, Wildhammerzy wywodzą się od ziemnych. Przed Wojną Trzech Młotów klan Wildhammer, rządzony przez thana Khardrosa Wildhammera, zamieszkiwał podnóża i granie wokół Ironforge. Nie udało mu się przejąć kontroli nad miastem z rąk klanu Bronzebeard i Ciemnego Żelaza. Khardros i jego wildhammerscy wojownicy przebyli bramę Dun Algaz i założyli własne królestwo na dalekim szczycie Grim Batol. Tam klan kwitł i budował swoje skarbce. Thaurissan i Ciemne Żelazo przysięgli Ironforge zemstę. Cesarz i jego czarodziejska żona Modgud rozpoczęli dwukierunkowy atak jednocześnie na Ironforge i Grim Batol. Gdy Modgud stanęła naprzeciw wildhammerskich wojowników, użyła swej magii by zasiać strach w ich sercach. Cienie ruszyły na jej rozkaz, a z głębi ziemi wypełzły mroczne istoty, które ścigały Wildhammerów po ich własnych komnatach. Wreszcie Modgud przebiła się przez główną bramę i obległa samą fortecę. Wildhammerzy walczyli desperacko, sam Khardros przebijał się przez niezliczone masy żołnierzy, by zabić czarodziejkę. Gdy stracili królową, krasnoludy Ciemnego Żelaza uciekły przed gniewem Wildhammerów. Gdy bezpośrednie niebezpieczeństwo zostało zażegnane, Wildhammerzy wrócili do Grim Batol. Jednak śmierć Modgud pozostawiła mroczne piętno na fortecy, która nie nadawała się już do zamieszkania. Khadros zabrał swój lud na północ w kierunku Lordaeronu, osiedlając się w górskim regionie Northeron oraz leśnych Ostępach. Później Wildhammerzy stworzyli miasto Szczyt Aerie, gdzie stali się jeszcze bardziej zżyci z naturą oraz zaprzyjaźnili się z potężnymi gryfami mieszkającymi w krainie. W World of Warcraft W grze stolicą Wildhammerów jest Szczyt Aerie w Ostępach. Największym dla nich zagrożeniem jest działalność trolli z plemion Uschniętej Kory i Podłej Gałęzi. Krasnoludy są najbardziej znane z ruszania do walki na grzbiecie gryfów, uzbrojeni w potężne Burzomłoty. Wśród Wildhammerów wyróżnia się wiele klanów, na których czele stoją thanowie. Najpotężniejszy z nich zasiada na Szczycie Aerie. W Outland W Dolinie Cienistego Księżyca than Kurdran Wildhammer, przywódca klanu podczas Drugiej Wojny i głównodowodzący jeźdźców gryfów w Ekspedycji Sojuszu do Draenoru, założył Fortecę Wildhammer, będącą głównym punktem oporu przed nawałą Płonącego Legionu. Kurdran jest thanem Wildhammerów w Outland. World of Warcraft: Cataclysm Od czasu wygnania z Grim Batol blisko związani z naturą Wildhammerzy rezydowali na uboczu i ponad wszystko cenili sobie niezależność. Mimo to ich kuzyni Bronzebeardowie zauważyli, że są oni nękani przez orków i nieumarłych, w związku z czym krasnoludy z Wyżyn Zmierzchu zmuszone były prosić o pomoc. Ostatnimi czasy klan Wildhammer musiał się zmierzyć z podobnymi zagrożeniami, jak reszta Azeroth. Szalejące czarne smoki i szaleni kultyści w pobliżu domostw na Wyżynach Zmierzchu są tylko echem katastrofy, która dotknęła każdy zakątek świata. Gdy świat drżał w posadach, Magni Bronzebeard, władca najpotężniejszego miasta krasnoludów na świecie, został pozbawiony możliwości przewodzenia swojemu ludowi, gdy starożytny rytuał mający ochronić Ironforge zakończył się katastrofą. Nawet żyjący w odosobnieniu Wildhammerzy nie mogą zignorować tych znaków. Przysięgli wierność Przymierzu, a ci jego członkowie, którzy okażą się godni, mogą dostąpić zaszczytu posiadania potężnych zaklętych zbroi i relikwii, które są zupełnie różne od tych wykutych przez krasnoludy z miast. By pomóc zapobiec politycznej zawierusze w Ironforge, Falstad Wildhammer, than Szczytu Aerie, zdecydował się pomóc w zarządzaniu stolicą, wchodząc do Rady Trzech Młotów. Niektórzy członkowie klanu zostali również przyjęci do Ziemnego Kręgu, dzięki czemu klasa szamana stała się dostępna dla krasnoludów. Wśród nich jest Gavan Grayfeather. Wildhammerscy szamani stali się wielkim wsparciem dla Przymierza, które stara się zapobiec dalszemu rozpadowi Azeroth. W dodatku World of Warcraft: Cataclysm, klan Wildhammer pojawił się na Wyżynach Zmierzchu, jak i na nowym polu bitewnym Bliźniacze Szczyty; tam krasnoludy nieustannie walczą z klanem Smoczej Paszczy, który ostatnimi czasy dołączył do Hordy. Gdy Wildhammerzy zjednoczyli się z krasnoludami z Wyżyn Zmierzchu oraz rozwiązali liczne kłótnie rodowe, połączyli się z Przymierzem, by stawić czoła kultowi Młota Zmierzchu oraz klanowi Smoczej Paszczy. Wśród pomniejszych wildhammerskich klanów można wyróżnić: * Klan Firebeard, któremu przewodzi Keegan Firebeard * Klan Thundermar, któremu przewodzi Colin Thundermar * Klan Mullan, któremu przewodzi Douglas Mullan * Klan Moore * Klan Dunwald * Klan Doyle (zniszczony przez czarne smoki) Nagrody reputacyjne: * ** - - tabard * ** - - płócienne rękawice ** - - kolczy hełm ** - - kolcze spodnie ** - - skórzane naramienniki * ** - - pierścień ** - - płytowe rękawice ** - - płytowy hełm ** - - kolczy hełm * ** - - płytowe buty ** - - skórzane rękawice ** - - skórzany pas ** - - naszyjnik Arena działań Klan Wildhammer skupia się wokół Szczytu Aerie w Lordaerońskich Ostępach, krainie nietkniętej przez Plagę. Tam krasnoludy walczą w obronie natury i czystości ich ziem, tocząc nieustanną walkę z leśnymi trollami. Mimo niechęci wobec ludzi i krasnoludów Ironforge, wielu Wildhammerów podążyło do Kalimdoru za Jainą Proudmoore, by walczyć z Hordą. Mieszkańcy Kalimdoru omijają Theramore, woląc otwarty nieboskłon. Wildhammerzy to wędrowcy i odkrywcy, z niechęcią traktujący miasta, preferujący góry i dzikie ostępy. Wielu Wildhammerów mieszka również na Wyżynach Zmierzchu, w krainie, gdzie znajdowała się ich stolica Grim Batol. Znani przywódcy * Wysoki Król Modimus Anvilmar * Wysoki Than Khardros Wildhammer * Kurdran Wildhammer * Falstad Wildhammer Relacje z innymi frakcjami Przymierze Przez pewien czas klan Wildhammer był technicznie nie był częścią Przymierza, lecz faktycznie pozostawał neutralny. Mimo że krasnoludy utrzymywały kontakty z członkami Przymierza, a nawet z nimi współpracowały, znacznie wyżej ceniły sobie niezależność, przez co nie zdecydowali się na sformalizowanie stosunków. W czasie World of Warcraft: Cataclysm wreszcie dołączyli w pełni do Przymierza. Ich związek z gryfami z Ostępów okazał się być bardzo pożyteczny, gdyż Przymierze było w stanie zbudować gęstą siatkę połączeń lotniczych dzięki tym bestiom. Poza świadczeniem usług lotniczych Wildhammerzy stanowią poważną siłę bojową. Dla przykładu w Outland klan Wildhammer zaopatruje wybranych członków Przymierza w gryfy oraz wykonuje operacje bombardowania kluczowych stanowisk Płonącego Legionu. Krążą plotki o członkach klanu rezydujących w Stormwind oraz Ironforge. Wildhammerzy utrzymują również kontakty z wysokimi elfami, głównie ze względu na sąsiedztwo Leśniczówki Quel'Danil. Są też najzawziętszymi wrogami klanu Smoczej Paszczy, z którym walczą o kontrolę nad Wyżynami Zmierzchu. Horda Wildhammerscy jeźdźcy gryfów pod dowództwem lorda Daelina Proudmoore'a z Kul Tiras zaatakowali Durotar i domy trolli na Wyspach Echowych. Mimo że spowodowali poważne straty w obozie Mrocznej Włóczni, zostali zmuszeni do odwrotu. Są oni wrogo nastawieni wobec krwawych elfów, gdyż uważają członków Hordy za swoich wrogów. Wildhammerscy najemnicy pomagali w bombardowaniu Obozu Taurajo. Są również zawziętymi wrogami klanu Smoczej Paszczy. Sympatie Klan Wildhammer przez pewien czas nie był faktycznym członkiem Przymierza, lecz pozostawał z nim stowarzyszony, pomagając mu w czasie wojny. Z wyjątkiem Wildhammerów z Ostępów, większość członków klanu trzyma się z dala od ludzi i krasnoludów z Ironforge. Jeszcze niedawno większość z nich walczyła u boku Przymierza tylko jako najemnicy, jednak po tym, jak organizacja pomogła im w walce z klanem Smoczej Paszczy i Młotem Zmierzchu, docenili biegłość w sztuce wojennej i potęgę Przymierza. Wildhammerzy zaprzyjaźnili się również z wysokimi elfami. Dzielą z nimi wspólną historię oraz przekonania, przede wszystkim umiłowanie natury i nienawiść do zła. Wielu wysokich elfów zamknęło się sobie i odsunęło od cywilizacji, co niepokoi krasnoludy. Powstanie rasy krwawych elfów pozwoliło im spojrzeć na wysokie elfy w nowy sposób. Podobnymi uczuciami darzą również nocne elfy, gdyż wyznają wiele wspólnych wartości. Co ciekawe Wildhammerzy mają więcej wspólnego z Hordą niż Przymierzem, jednak długotrwała rywalizacja i naturalna nieufność utrudnia sensowny kontakt. Wildhammerzy od pokoleń walczą z orkami i nie mogą pozwolić, by tradycja zanikła. Cenią jednak ich umiejętności wojenne i umiłowanie szamanizmu prezentowane przez mieszkający w Dolinie Alterac klan Lodowego Wilka. Są jednak wobec nich podejrzliwi, dlatego wspierają Straż Stormpike'ów walczącą o kontrolę nad doliną. Wildhammerzy dostrzegają również potencjał w taurenach - bardzo wysoko cenią oni kontakt z naturą (podobnie jak Wildhammerzy), praktykują magię żywiołów i są zręczni w walce. Wildhammerzy są jeszcze dzikszy niż taureni, lecz istnieje prawdopodobieństwo, że te dwie rasy mogłyby się zaprzyjaźnić. Krasnoludy z klanu Wildhammer nie lubią się z goblinami. Niewielkie stworzenia są do bólu materialistyczne i cenią technologię, wycinając całe lasy. Jedną z ulubionych rozrywek Wildhammerów jest polowanie na goblińskie zeppeliny. Kultura thumb|Gryfy są nieodłączną częścią wildhammerskiego społeczeństwa Wildhammerzy żyją tak, jak nakazuje im własne nazwisko, gdyż zamieszkiwanie wysokich turni spowodowało, że skupili się na naturze, pasji oraz okiełznaniu dziczy. Ich więź z naturą i gryfami spowodowała, że chętniej wybierają ścieżkę szamańską niż wierzą w Światłość. Wildhammerski paladyn czy kapłan Światłości jest niemal tak rzadkim widokiem, jak druid z Ironforge. Wildhammerzy kroczą własnymi ścieżkami. Dwieście lat, które upłynęło od czasu wojny domowej, wpłynęło na ich styl życia w zaskakującym stopniu. Życie pod gołym niebem wśród górskich szczytów nie jest łatwe. Nieustanne wystawienie na działanie żywiołów zabarwiło skórę krasnoludów na brązowo i ją wysuszyło. Ubierają się w ciężkie futra i skóry, by chronić się przed zimnem i wiatrem podczas przejażdżek na gryfach. W kontekście społeczności Wildhammerzy cenią sobie trzy rzeczy: niezależność, więzi rodzinne oraz gryfy. Wildhammerskie dzieci są dopuszczane do gryfich pisklaków w młodym wieku. Te z nich, które okażą się troskliwe, wybierają jednego, którego wychowują, podczas gdy pozostali wybierają inny styl życia. Najważniejszą i najbardziej poważaną z nich jest jednak droga jeźdźca gryfów. Są narodem kochającym opowieści: szamani i kapłani w długie chłodne noce nieraz zabawiają słuchaczy historiami o zamierzchłych bitwach, wskazówkami co do szkolenia gryfów czy mitami o naturze i Matce Ziemi. W ciągu roku odbywają trzy publiczne święta: podczas pierwszego z nich zawierane są związki małżeńskie, kolejne oddaje cześć nowonarodzonym dzieciom, a ostatnie służy upamiętnieniu umarłych. Czasami dana osoba musi długo czekać od swych narodzin (lub zgonu), by zostć upamiętniona, jednak taki układ świąt pozwala spajać społeczność. Dzieci urodzone w tym samym roku stają się bliskimi przyjaciółmi, gdyż świętują urodziny tego samego dnia. Powszechnym zwyczajem jest, że Wildhammerzy żenią się w obrębie swego rocznika. Klimat, w którym żyją, sprzyja warzeniu ciemnego, pysznego piwa, które pozwala się rozgrzać w wietrzne wieczory. Ich inne piwa mają niższą jakość, więc produktem eksportowym jest jedynie piwo ciemne, najbardziej znanym z nich są Gryfie Łzy. Krasnoludy ze Szczytu Aerie żyją tak, jak przed wojną, nietknięci przez koszmary, które zawładnęły resztą kontynentów. Ucierpieli z powodu zniknięcia ich kontrahentów z Lordaeronu, lecz zawsze mogą udać się na handel do Ironforge czy Stormwind. Regularne kontakty z Przymierzem pozwalają im być na bieżąco z informacjami o walce z Plagą oraz niedobitkami Płonącego Legionu; nawet zdecydowali się przyjąć kilku uchodźców, starając się wesprzeć Przymierze. Ich kuzyni z Wyżyn Zmierzchu nie mieli jednak tak łatwego życia, nieustannie zmagając się z orczym klanem Smoczej Paszczy, Młot Zmierzchu również zebrał swoje żniwo. Jeden z bardziej prominentnych klanów został nawet zupełnie wymordowany podczas wojny. Co gorsza, nienaturalne wstrząsy wywołane przez Kataklizm spowodowały osunięcie się do morza lodowych klifów Northeronu. Wildhammerzy preferują trzymanie się z dala od konfliktów do czasu, aż Przymierze nie poprosi ich o pomoc. Starają się nie babrać w polityce, jednak też od niej nie stronią, jeśli pozwoli ona utrwalić pokój, czego przykładem może być udział klanu w Radzie Trzech Młotów. Zachowują spokój, kiedy nikt nie zagraża ich domostwom i stylowi życia. Są jednak skłonni wesprzeć swoich sojuszników, dzięki czemu Przymierze jest jeszcze silniejsze. Jednak samo wezwanie Wildhammerów nie rozstrzyga losów wojny; są wyśmienitymi podniebnymi wojownikami, lecz nie czują się komfortowo ze zdobyczami techniki, a ich populacja maleje. Nieliczni Wildhammerzy, którzy mieszkają w Kalimdorze są najbardziej wystawieni na wojenną zawieruchę. Nie dbali oni o bezpieczeństwo murów Theramore, nic nie mogło ich powstrzymać przed udaniem się na północ, omijając wszelkie przeszkody, dzikie bestie i członków Hordy. W ciągu dwustu pięćdziesięciu lat założyli dwa królestwa, więc jeszcze jedno nie uczyniłoby wielkiej różnicy. Trzeba im jednak oddać, że przed odejściem z Theramore spotkali się z delegacjami nocnych elfów i Ironforge. Krasnoludy wtedy już prowadziły wykopaliska w Bael Modan, a Wildhammerzy chcieli się dowiedzieć, czy okolica nadaje się do zamieszkania. Krasnoludy z Ironforge im to odradzali, pamiętając, że Wildhammerzy preferują chłodniejszy klimat, a Bael Modan jest wiecznie skąpane w słońcu. Poza tym wyrazili swoją delikatną niechęć do powitania w Bael Modan osób, którzy nie darzą tajemnic przeszłości należną powagą. Nocne elfy pozwoliły Wildhammerom osiedlić się w południowych górach, a krasnoludy donoszą im o wszelkich nietypowych wydarzeniach, które zauważą. Większość sądzi, że samo odpowiadanie krasnoludów przed elfami jest pierwszym nietypowym wydarzeniem. Trzeba jednak pamiętać, że życie po Trzeciej Wojnie weszło na zupełnie nowe tory. Wildhammerzy osiedlili się w Cienistej Dolinie. Wśród jej szczytów jest chłodno, więc ich domy są przeważnie jaskiniami wykutymi w litej skale. Mimo że nie darzą umiłowania do inżynierii i architektury taką estymą, jak ich kuzyni z Ironforge, ich budynki sa bez wątpienia imponujące. W lasach Cienistej Doliny mogą również hodować gryfy. Przerażające skrzydlateg bestie preferują otwarte niebo, lecz inne zwierzęta, dla których jest to naturalne siedlisko, przede wszystkim hipogryfy i wiwerny, są wrażliwe na intruzów na swoim terytorium, więc krasnoludy muszą dokładnie pilnować swoich towarzyszy. Wiara Wildhammerzy darzą naturę głęboką miłością. Wielu z nich zostaje szamanami, niektórzy również druidami. Nieliczni Wildhammerzy wyznają Światłość, lecz wiara ta wymaga zbyt dużego stopnia organizacji. Niektórzy mieszkańcy Kalimdoru pod okiem nocnych elfów studiują nauki Elune, bogini księżyca. Języki :Główny artykuł: Język krasnoludzki Krasnoludy posługują się swobodnie językiem krasnoludzkim i wspólnym. Wielu z nich uczy się dialektów swoich przyjaciół, a nieliczni - również wrogów. Wygląd thumb|Wildhammerzy wyróżniają się bogatymi tatuażami i ubiorem ozdobionym w pióra Wildhammerzy są wyraźnie wyżsi, szczuplejsi i dziksi od kuzynów z Ironforge. Z powodu odmiennego wyglądu nie opanowali oni niektórych umiejętności krasnoludów Ironforge, takich jak zmiany skóry w kamień. Ozdabiają swoje ciała tradycyjnymi tatuażami. Starannie pielęgnują swoje brody i włosy, wplatając w nie pióra, szpony czy inne kolorowe ozdoby. Wielu jednak z nich preferuje golenie głowy na łyso. Długie przebywanie na powietrzu przyciemniło ich skórę i ją zrogowaciało. Dzikie krasnoludy Dzikie krasnoludy to termin używany wobec klanu Wildhammer. Termin ten wywodzi się przede wszystkim z powieści Dzień Smoka. Według Dnia Smoka są to górskie krasnoludy lub wzgórzowe krasnoludy'' według Lands of Conflict. Pojawia się również termin krasnoludy Aerie. Dziki krasnolud Falstad Wildhammer ("Smocza Zguba") jest określany jako górski krasnolud, a członek klanu Wildhammer jako krasnolud wzgórzowy.'' Dzikie krasnoludy władają wzmacnianymi piorunami Burzomłotami, patrolują niebo Lordaeronu w poszukiwaniu wrogów krainy. W ich społeczeństwie gryf jest symbolem silnego ducha. Wzgórzowe krasnoludy z Aerie i Khaz Modan zachowują rasowy dystans, chociaż określają siebie jako "kuzynów". Znani Wildhammerzy * Falstad Wildhammer - obecny wysoki than, przedstawiciel klanu w Radzie Trzech Młotów. * Khardros Wildhammer - Wysoki than z czasów Wojny Trzech Młotów. * - wysoki than z czasów Drugiej Wojny, dowódca jeźdźców gryfów w Ekspedycji Sojuszu do Draenoru. * Gavan Grayfeather - Wildhammer sprzymierzony z Ziemnym Kręgiem. Galeria Grafiki koncepcyjne Windwarrior.JPG|Wildhammerski wojownik wiatru Dwarvewindrider.jpg|Kobiety również mogą zostać jeźdźcami gryfów Dwarvewindshaman.jpg|Wojownik wiatru Gryphonrider2.JPG|Podniebna szarża na wroga Dragon_Fight.JPG|Jeździec gryfów wojujący ze smokiem Falstad.jpg|Falstad Wildhammer, wysoki than klanu Wildhammer W grze Wildhammer_dwarves1.jpg|Wildhammerzy strzegący swego domu w Ostępach Aerie Peak.jpg|Szczyt Aerie, stolica klanu Wildhammer Grimbatol002.jpg|Grim Batol - dawna stolica klanu Wildhammer_Stronghold.jpg|Forteca Wildhammer - siedziba klanu w Outland Wildhammer_Catapult.jpg|Wildhammerska katapulta Zmiany w uaktualnieniach * * * Kategoria:Klan Wildhammerów Kategoria:Krasnoludy Kategoria:Krasnoludy (klany)